


Every night I save you

by Clipse23



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Between season 5 and 6, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Sad One Shot, Spuffy, btvs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même si vous situez cette réplique...





	Every night I save you

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit le 16 mars 2015. 
> 
> Se situe juste avant le début de la saison 6 ∼
> 
> Bonne lecture ♥︎

« La chose la plus difficile sur cette terre, c’est d’y vivre. Sois brave. Survis. Pour moi. »

Spike, un étage sous elles, écoutait avec son ouïe de vampire ses paroles depuis le début. Il était resté pétrifié sur place tout le long de son discours, comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant… Certes, c’était une Tueuse, mais c’était tellement injuste ! Elle n’avait jamais rien demandé de tout ça, de toutes ces responsabilités sur les épaules. Jamais rien voulu. Et maintenant elle donnait sa vie pour cette cause ?

_You wouldn't have had to jump…_

Spike tressaillit. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il ferait sans elle. Non, ce n’était pas possible, il devait y avoir une autre solution. Si seulement il pouvait échanger leurs places… Son cerveau réfléchissait à cent à l’heure depuis quelques minutes. Dawn était la clé. Le sang de Dawn refermait le portail. Son sang coulait aussi dans les veines de Buffy. Le sang… couler… veines… Il aurait pu sentir son coeur faire un bond s’il en avait eu un quand il compris ce qu’il avait à faire. Oui, Buffy pouvait être sauvée.

_But I want you to know I did save you…_

Spike grimpa les escaliers en quelques centièmes de secondes. La Tueuse entamait son sprint vers le vide. Il courut comme jamais, si vite qu’il se demanda s’il ne l’avait pas dépassé. Il se stoppa net devant elle, et elle lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Il la retint par un bras pour ne pas qu’elle tombe en arrière. Au lieu de la relâcher de suite, il attrapa et lui resserra son deuxième bras.

« Spike, qu’est-ce que tu… »

A peine avait-il finit de les lui bloquer qu’il prit son masque de vampire. Elle ne put anticiper son geste et il planta sans attendre ses canines dans son cou. Elle gémit, surprise. Elle essaya de se débattre vainement, mais elle sentit soudainement quelque chose la traverser. C’était le même désir bestial qu’elle avait ressentit avec Angel et Dracula. Un désir fort et puissant. Elle le sentait s’immiscer dans tout son être, et descendre rapidement le long de son corps. Elle en oublia presque ce qui l’entourait et ferma les yeux pour se laisser aller à cette intensité extraordinaire. Son envie prenait place face à tout le reste, et elle raffermit l’emprise qu’il avait sur elle. Spike, lui, tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir et de rester concentré sur son but premier. Juste un peu de sang. Sauver le monde. Sauver Buffy. Ne pas écouter le démon en lui qui le poussait à aller encore plus loin, à ne pas s’arrêter. Ne pas s’habituer à ce goût si sucré et envoûtant qui traversait les veines de la Tueuse. Mais la main de Buffy qui tentait de rapprocher son corps du sien ne l’encouragea pas à devoir lâcher prise.

_Dozens of times, lots of different ways…_

Ce fut les coups que Dawn lui donna qui le ramenèrent enfin à la réalité. Il la relâcha dans un effort phénoménal. Elle tituba un instant, les yeux voilés de désir.

« Spike, tu es fou, qu’est-ce qui t’as pris !? » lui cria la jeune Summers d’un air paniqué.

Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire, tout en essuyant le sang qu’il lui restait sur le bord des lèvres. Il jeta un coup d’oeil au liquide rouge qui glissait sur sa main, et Dawn comprit.

« Non… »

« Il le faut, » soutenu t-il d’un air grave mais convaincu.

Le vampire jeta un dernier regard à sa Tueuse qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

« J’espère que ça suffira pour te sauver, amour. »

Et dans un élan de courage, il inspira un grand coup, se retourna, et sauta. Pour elle.

 

* * *

 

Spike se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, encore haletant. Il regarda d’un air paniqué tout autour de lui. Sa crypte humide et familière s’offrait à lui. Pas de Tour, pas de portail dimensionnel, pas de sang. Il avait toujours sa puce dans la tête qui hors de ses rêves l’empêchait de mordre les humains. Et Buffy était toujours morte. Il ferma les yeux à l’évocation de cette dernière pensée. Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait donné pour que tout ces rêves se réalisent. Pour qu’il puisse vraiment se sacrifier pour elle. Au lieu de ça, ça faisait cent-quarante sept fois que chaque nuit il la sauvait… 

 


End file.
